Club penguin rpg land of darkness
Club penguin rpg land of darkness is a rpg that will come for The penguinU. There are boy helpers and girl helpers.Anyone can edit it just dont make a insult. Boy helpers *Lily8763 finishing move: LASERS *ninji finshing move:Ninja kick *Bugzy finshing move:Run over,throw and sit on. *Fudd Lapooh finshing move Giant Fudd kick and lasers!!! *Corai finishing move: PUFFLE STAMPEDE! *Kooper finishing move:SHELL SHOCK! *Rookie finshing move:super trip *Mr Cow2 (for a little bit) finishing move:Sthomas *Sthomas (for ten minutes each time you use Mr Cow2's finishing attack]]) finishing move:W00T! Girl helpers *Zendya finshing move: god power *Mabel (i was boarded) finshing move: talking like spam *T the gadget gal finshing move: Giant robot runover *Hat Pop finshing move: bunny hop! *x-treme penguin finishing move:super jet pack hot sauce fishing! *Sensei finishing move:Fire,Water,Ice! *Mr Cow2 (for abit) Finishing move: Sthomas. *Sthomas(for 10 minutes after using Mr cow2's finishing move.) Finishing move: WOOT! Bosses 1.(first battle) Mr Cow2 hp.15 (Mr cow2 is the basic battle)30 hp in hardcore mode *2. Clone wall hp 20 35 hp in hardcore mode *3. Klutzy hp 25 45 in hardcore mode *4Klutzy and herbert hp:25(Klutzy) hp:35(herbert) 45 and 55 in hardcore mode *5 herbert 5000 hp:60 70 in hardcore mode *6 Mr Cow2 (second time) hp.90 100 in hardcore mode. *7 three Spiders. Hp. 60(20 for each) *8 Mr Cow2 (thrid time) and 3 spiders. Hp 100(Mr cow2) 30(wings) 60(for the 3 spiders) 90(spiders)60(wings) 130(mr cow2) in hardcore mode. *9 Arbor Eater hp: 240. 390 in hardcore mode Enemies *shadow bug hp:5. 10 in hardcore mode *spiked shadow bug hp: 5. 10 in hardcore mpd *flying shadow bug hp:10(5 hp for wings 5 hp for shadow bug). 20 hp in hardcore mode *Wheel bot hp:10 , 15 in hardcore mode *Jet bot hp:10 15 in hardcore mode *Laser bot hp:10 15 in hardcore mode *Spider. 20hp 30 in hardcore mode * Snake. 10 hp. 20 in hardcore mode. *Croc hp:15 25 in hardcore mode. * Winged croc. hp 20. 30 in hardcore mode. *Winged Snake. Hp 20(10 wings). 30(20 wings) in hardcore mode. story *Darktan and his son his son are invading the world and covering it with darkness.Menwhile a boy or girl penguin is walking down with his or her friend(Lily8763 if boy,Zendya if girl) when suddenly Mr Cow2 (their new rival) comes over and challenges them with a battle.After the battle with Mr cow2 he saids he will be back. Then as you leave Your town of humbug a clone wall appears and you have to defeat it to go to route 1 which has the first enemies in the game.Then as you go half way through the route you see Klutzy(who you will fight in a later boss battle) you fight him in the battle and you go to the next place,CHOCO land,where you find penguins being enslaved by herbert's robots and you fight 5 fleets then go to Herbert's castle,where you fight MORE bots,get caught in a cage and get ninji or Mabel into your party and then fight herbert and klutzy you defeat them then herbert shows the herbert 5000. Be for you leave CHOCO land, you see Mr Cow2 going crazy with dark brown stuff all over his mouth. He went crazy from eating all the chocolate. He then, runs into you and starts a battle.After you defeat Mr cow2 again he says thanks for claming him down and then shows them Mabel(girl) or Ninji (boy) to join their party and he says they will see each other again.After you leave CHOCO land ninji/mabel says that you should to treeland. You do and talk to the mayor. he says many in his town have gone missing,then the next chapter starts. You go into the forest maze and start there. There are lots of new enemys here. After making half way Mr cow2 (who now has wings and his eyes are purple) challnges you to a battle with 3 Spiders.After the battle Mr Cow2 thanks you for getting those cursed wings off of him (his eyes arn't purple anymore). Mr cow2 saids that a "evil tree" gave him the wings and made him eviler he saids thanks and then you contine. When you go half way through the next room Mr cow2 comes and saids he will help and he becomes and helper for a bit and will battle with you when you run into a enemy.Mr Cow2 soon remembers the tree's name. It was Arbor Eater. After your person hears about this you run to Treeland seeing that Arbor Eater eating the mayor then spits him out and the mayors comes back out with wings and purple eyes like mr cow2 was! Then you and Mr cow2 run into the tree and fight him. PLaces *Humbug *route 1 *CHOCO land *Herbert's castle *Treeland * The forest maze modes *Story mode *Hardcore mode *Online matches mode the video shown is Mr Cow2's theme for the game. Music Herbert's castle theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SKVdvLqYyM